hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Peacesign/Again(A HeatherXLion fanfic by Peacesign)
Again (A HeatherXLion Fanfic by Peacesign) Chapter 1 (I know the newest Erin Hunter chat said they don’t love each other) Coughing came from the nursery. It was Poppyfrost. "Lionblaze can you go get some catmint from the tunnels?" Jayfeather asked. "Sure, I will leave right away." Lionblaze responded. Lionblaze padded to the tunnels. The sound of the black water rushing like a stream echoed though the caves. "What are you doing here?" demanded a voice. Lionblaze saw two heather-blue eyes, and a bright tabby pelt. "Heathertail!" he snarled. "Go away!" hissed Heathertail, her blue eyes blazing with hatred and anger. "I need to get catmint for Jayfeather, so move!" Lionblaze spat at his old friend. "No, you are stealing form WindClan, and that’s not the only thing you stole!" Heathertail spat. "I stole nothing, you mouse-brain." Lionblaze growled at Heathertail. "I used to love you, even when we stopped being friends, but a few days ago, I realized I don’t love you anymore." Heathertail explained fiercely. "Good, I love Cinderheart now!" Lionblaze spat. "Good, I love Breezepelt!" Heathertail added. "Well, good bye you mangy crow-food eater!" Lionblaze said as he grabbed the catmint. Chapter 2 (Heathertail‘s POV) In her jealousy, Heathertail thought, "I hate him now." She raced as quickly as she could back to the moorland and gorse of WindClan territory running sraight to back to camp. Breezepelt was eating a plump rabbit. "Heathertail, do you want to share my rabbit?" Breezepelt asked. "Um... sure." she decided. "I caught it!" said Breezepelt, boldly praising himself. "Oh." Heathertail really hated how bold and aggressive he was. They soon finished the''' 'rabbit. Harespring padded up to us. "Breezepelt, can I talk to you in private?" Harespring asked. "Fine, wait right here, Heathertail." Breezepelt decided. "You know, I can take care of myself!" she spat. Breezepelt and Harespring went behind the Tallrock. Heathertail did'nt want to eavesdrop, but she did anyway. "You know I love Heathertail!" Harespring spat. Hearing this, Heathertail trembled. "You had your chance and you lost!" Breezepelt snarled at Harespring. Just like Lionblaze had a chance, Heathertail thought. He loves some ThunderClan she-cat named Cinderheart!.Did I love Breezepelt or Harespring? she thought. Chapter 3 (Lionblaze‘s POV) (Please note; that this chapter takes place a few days after the last one. Thanks!) The Full-moon was rising. Firestar stepedd onto the Highledge.” Hazeltail, Berrynose, Toadstep, Rosepetal, Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, Icecloud, Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Cinderheart, and Ivypaw will go to the gathering “. Firestar announced. He padded up to Cinderheart. “Hi”. “Hi” said Cinderheart in response. For some unknown reason, he could not stop think about Heathertail and him auguring in the tunnels.” Come everyone, we better get going we don’t want to be late.” Brambleclaw ordered. Did he secretly miss Heathertail? He thought confused. No! She told WindClan about the tunnels and got them to attack! Chapter 4 (Heathertail 's POV) “Antpelt, Sunstrike, Owlwhisker, Whiskerpaw, Swallowtail, Sedgewhisker, Whitetail, Harespring, Emberfoot, Heathertail, Furzepaw, Breezepelt, and Boulderpaw will be going to the gathering”. Onestar announced form the Tallrock. “Hey” said Breezepelt as he padded next to me. I nodded my head in response. I as almost wanted to tell him, I heard him and Harespring talking. I and Lionblaze in the tunnels keep haunting my dreams. We were the last Clan to arrive. Onestar went over to Blackstar, Firestar, and Mistystar. Ashfoot went to sit by Rowanclaw, Brambleclaw, and Reedwhisker. Kestrelflight went to Littlecloud, Flametail, Jayfeather, Mothwing, and Willowshine. I was scared Harespring was going to talk to me. But instead, he went over to talk to Applefur and Toadfoot of ShadowClan. I then noticed Lionblaze, was here, and sitting next to Cinderheart. I felt a little odd. Was I jealousy? I guess I was. I finally thought. I guess it was hard for me to see, him with an another she-cat. I have only a few moons ago stopped loving him. I sat next to Breezepelt, I pretended to love him. I faced it; I want Lionblaze back. Breezepelt left me to go agure, with Owlclaw of ShadowClan and Minnowtail of RiverClan. Now I will go try to break Lionblaze and Cinderheart up. Chapter 5 (Lionblaze 's POV) "Hi Lionblaze" Heathertail greeted me. "Go away" I hissed. " Why are you being hostile to her"? asked Cinderheart gentley. "You want to set with me"? Heathertail asked. "No" I spat. "Why are you acting like this"? Cinderheart deamend. I did not need to answer that. "I will tel you later" I responed. "Do you want to meet in the tunnels? We can play games in there just like the old days" Heathertail said. "You meet with a cat form another clan"! Cinderheart demand. "Um yes" I answered. "Good bye Lionblaze" Cinderheart hissed. She padded over to Hazeltail,Icecloud, and Foxleap. "Why did you do that' I demand. "So you would not have a chance with her" Heathertail said. "Why" I demand one more. "I love you again Lionblaze" Heathertail admited. "What"! I was clueless right now. I had know idea how I felt about her now. Maybe my nightmares about the tunnels, were a sign I should give her a chance again. 'Do you still want to be friends" I asked her. She nodded her head yes. I agreed to meet her in the tunnels tomorrow. I sat next to her the whole Gathering. Breezepelt gave us a ,mad glare. Cinderheart was not mad, I think, Just a little disapointed. Me and Heathertail were friend once more. I had given her one more chance. Chapter 6 (Heathertail "s POV) I sat outside on the ground of the WindClan camp. Seeing the twilight sky glitter in graceful shine of a shooting star. I wish WindClan warrior could use dens, like the other clan‘s warriors. Had I made the wrong choice? By being friends with Lionblaze again. A word beamed into my head. ''Again. Had I made the wrong choice again? Getting kits lost, and almost being killed. What if Breezepelt found out? He would do the unthinkable. It hopefully pain was not coming, again. How would my mother Whitetail and father Tornear react to this? I had so many un-answered questions. I felt un-happy. “Why”! A scream came form behind the Tallrock. I went over to see Harespring and Breezepelt both having looks of rage. “What’s’ wrong”? I asked. “You “said Breezepelt. “What”! I demanded. “We know you secret about Lionblaze; we overheard you at the Gathering” Harespring explained. “Oh” I said nervously. “Tomorrow morning, we are going to tell Onestar? Breezepelt snarled. “You will be exiled” Harespring added. I looked at the sky. The sun was being to rise, their talk had been a lot longer then I thought. I was in trouble. Chapter 7 (Heathertail’s POV againJ) I sat down by the fresh-kill pile. And nervously ate a rabbit. Then Whitetail walked up to me. “Heathertail, Onestar told me to tell to go to his den” Whitetail told her. “Oh, great” I muttered. My heart sank. I was probably going to get exiled, or in major trouble. I didn’t want to go to Onestar‘s den and speak with him. Harespring and Breezepelt had done horror to me by telling him. I must be brave; Onestar was just an untrusting, crow-food eater. I thought bravely. I won’t let him hurt me. I remembering hearing form elders, he used to be friends with Firestar, but Onestar betrayed him for power and control. I walked into his den. “Onestar” I greeted my leader. “Heathertail” he began. I froze, and my heart sunk again. Again just keep on coming into my head. “Two of our warriors told me what you did, you love a cat form another clan”! He spat. “Um... yes I do” I admitted. “I grateful for your honest, I truly do, but what you were talking but with that Lionblaze will be not be accepted” “I understand Onestar” I answered. “Good, I hope you understand this, you are exiled”! He snapped quietly. “What” I gasped in horror, I wasn’t really surprised but, I never thought as kit or an apprentice even, I would be exiled. “Hear my words good Heathertail, you may not go on WindClan territory, Speak with us, or do anything about us, I am doing it here so the news doesn’t go around to fast, I will tell the clan after you leave” he said. “F-f-ine” I responded. “Now listen up, I have one last order for you” he said. My eyes blanked. “What”? I asked. “Leave”! Onestar snarled. I ran swiftly out of his den and WindClan. Into ThunderClan territory hoping Lionblaze would find me. Chapter 8 (Meanwhile in WindClan, Breezepelt’s POV) Onestar had called a clan meeting. He sat on the Tall rock. I listened very WELL to it. He told us about Heathertail’ betray. I knew all ready. “So what do we do know”? Ashfoot demanded. Our medicine cat Kestrelflight shrugged. So did Onestar. “Oh I know”! I said. “What”? Asked Onestar form his place on the Tall rock. “We can have a warrior spy on her, once she joins ThunderClan, we can come demand her back, and say they kit napped, if the deny, we attack them”! I explained. “Perfect, Breezepelt, and Harespring watch her unit she’s in ThunderClan then report back” decide Onestar. “Wait, Ashfoot come with them” Onestar ordered. We picked up her scent in the ThunderClan border. “We can’t go into ThunderClan territory” Ashfoot said. “Yes we can” I snapped. I and Harespring, and Ashfoot went over the border. Chapter 9 (Lionblaze‘s POV) I was out hunting with my apprentice Dovepaw, and the warriors Icecloud and Thornclaw. “Lionblaze” hissed a voice behind a thorn bush. It sounded like Heathertail. “It smells like WindClan behind that thorn bush” remarked Icecloud. “Yes” agreed Thornclaw. “I will go give it a look” I said. I went behind the bush. “Lionblaze, Onestar found out, I have been exiled, I need to join ThunderClan”. Heathertail. “Okay, I will take you to Firestar’s “said. “Oh, will you” said the voice of a young she-cat. It was Dovepaw! Icecloud, Thornpaw, and Dovepaw were standing right be side’s us. “I remember hearing something like this form Cinderheart” said Icecloud. “Should we let her join” Dovepaw asked. “That’s for Firestar to decide” Thornclaw answered. “Oh you aren’t going any where” hissed a mad voice. “Breezepelt” hissed Heathertail. “That’s right” Breezepelt snarled. Breezepelt, Ashfoot, and Harespring were alright there. “Attack” Ashfoot ordered. Breezepelt lingered at me. With his claws unsheltered. He was about to claw me but, Heathertail bite him in us front right leg. It began to bleed. “You” he hissed. He stuck his claws out to me. I climbed on tree. Firestar had been making his practice tree climbing then I ambushed Breezepelt. I raked my claws against his back. “It’s hurts so much” Breezepelt cried. Ashfoot and Thornclaw were fighting. Heathertail was helping Dovepaw fight off Harespring. “That’s it” cried Ashfoot. “This battle had gone to bloody, and WindClan won’t stand for this, we will attack you one day.” she added.” You won is time, but victory will be ours”! Breezepelt howled sisterly. Breezepelt had scars on his back, and a deeper scar on his leg, Ashfoot had s torn ear, and Harespring had lumps of fur shredded off. “I think she’s here to stay” Icecloud said to Heathertail. Heathertail nodded her head gratefully. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fics